1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device with an optical finder that guides subject light having passed through an image capturing optical system to a finder window.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known single lens reflex cameras (imaging apparatus) with an optical finder that guides a subject optical image having passed through an image capturing lens to a finder window.
In an imaging apparatus of this type, a variety of methods for superimposing information, such as an AF area, on a subject optical image and displaying the superimposed image on a screen of the finder window, what is called methods for presenting a superimposed indication, have been proposed. An example of the proposed methods for presenting a superimposed indication uses a liquid crystal display disposed above a focus plate. In this method, it is preferable that the superimposed indication is brightly presented to ensure the visibility thereof in a dark environment by providing a liquid crystal layer in which polymer dispersed liquid crystal device is sealed and introducing illumination light from an LED or any other suitable device through a side surface of the layer so that the illumination light is scattered at an indication presented portion in a diffused state in the liquid crystal layer.
When the polymer dispersed liquid crystal layer is illuminated with the illumination light, however, not only is the scatter light produced at the location where the superimposed indication is presented, but also a very small degree of residual diffusion state produces a non-negligible amount of scattered light at locations where no superimposed indication is presented in a transparent state (transmitting state). The two types of scattered light exit out of the liquid crystal display, are reflected off, for example, a pentamirror, and reach the finder window. The latter type of scattered light disadvantageously produces a ghost image in an upper portion of the screen in the finder window.
A technique for eliminating such a ghost image is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2004-212792. In the disclosed technique, a glass plate disposed above the liquid crystal display reflects scattered light that may produce a ghost image and hence prevents (blocks) the scattered light from passing through the glass plate. The visibility of the ghost image in the finder window is thus lowered.